Naruto: Chishiki
by Zeecroke
Summary: Naruto finds his fathers clan house. At the age of 10 he finds out everything he was meant to know when he became a jonin.
1. The Secret Revealed

This is a basic idea iv had. What if Naruto spend time exploring and discovered his fathers house and all the secrets and knowledge inside 

I do not own Naruto

An ten year old Naruto exploring the village. A few weeks ago Iruka-sensei was talking about the clans of Konohagakure. He heard about the current great clans like the Hyuga's, Aburame and others. Then Iruka mentioned about the dead clans. The Namikaze clan, the Senju clan and others. He mentioned despite all of their known living members are dead their clans house are left in the hope that one day someone that shares the same blood can unlock the seals so the village can get their prized jutsus. When Iruka started to mention about family and clans, Naruto began to drift off, only due to the fact that Iruka threw a board rubber at him did he pay attention to the second half. The thing that stuck in his mind was a plan. If one of these clans house let him in then maybe he could find out who his parents were and make everyone stop the looks and the names and the beatings. Out of the 8 clan houses that were abandoned, Naruto had tried to enter four. Number 5 belonged to the Namikaze clan. Naruto frowned trying to work out where he heard that name before. Closing his eyes and muttering a prayer to anyone, he pushed the gates. To his surprise and joy they opened. Brandishing his foxy grin, he laughed and jumped in triumph. He ran to the front door bursting it open. He found a dusty room, with a table with letters, scrolls and what looked like a sword. Figuring that would be the best place to start he moved toward the table. The first thing he looked at was the Namikaze family tree. Screaming in joy to no one in particular, he opened to and discovered the names of his parents. Namikaze Minato and Namikaze (Uzumaki) Kushina. He felt sorrow that both of his parents were dead, however at least he knew that they didn't leave him along that he was wanted that brought joy. Not ever all you can eat free ramen could make him happier. The next thing he went to open was a letter marked To Naruto. He opened to find a locket fell out. Placing the letter down, he looked at the locket. It was small with a nice necklace around it with a heart shaped locket. Upon opening it he found a picture that brought a few tears to his eyes, his mom and dad. Placing it around his neck he began to read the letter.

_To my son Naruto_

_Congratulations on becoming a Jonin. As the current Hokage, hopefully the 3__rd,__ my student Hatake Kakashi or your godfather Jiraiya has told you, I am you father. I hope you have lived a grand life, like I wanted for you. If you have turned out like me I'm sure you are a strong ninja and quite a lady killer. _

_Anyway as the Kyubi is heading this way I though I write a few things you need to know. First off everything you see in this house or in the grounds belongs to you, you are the last Namikaze. I'm leaving my will with Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime if you don't know who that is._

_Second thing is I'm sorry. The fox is heading this way and it's the only way to defeat it. I have to seal it in you. I have to choose you as how can I ask someone else to make the sacrifice I don't want to do it. Due to the stress of the plan and the fox your mother isn't expected to survive childbirth. She wants you to know not to blame yourself, that she will happily give her life for her son._

_I know I don't deserve forgiveness for sealing the fox into you, but please understated why I have done it._

_Thirdly the reason no one told you about your parents was that not many people knew, and I had a lot of enemies inside and outside the village _

_Last thing, on the table in front of you are very important. There is mine and your mother's family tree. This as well as our marriage scroll will prove that you are my son. There are my two most powerful techniques. The __Hiraishin and the Rasengan. Now I'm sure that your godfather would have taught you the Rasengan at least however if something has happened to him and he can't then here you go. Knowing these jutsu will make people hunt you down especially the Hiraishin. To know the Hiraishin you must be a good seal master, so I'm leaving a book on sealing here, when you need a better one check the vault. As for the sword this is an Uzumaki tradition that the parents create a sword for their child, adding traits to it. Kushina is a master forger, so the quality of the sword will be up to true Uzumaki standards, meaning it's almost unbreakable and can channel charka. I have thrown in a few seals; the first is so you can sure the Hiraishin with the sword and a special seal. This special seal means that you place the sword on your back, then you put some charka into the seal and it can disappear and reappear in seconds, and it's undetectable. So no one will know it's there.  
I can hear the Kyubi roar, my son I'm sorry for everything. Know this both your parents love you. Don't give up until the end_

_Love Namikaze Minato  
Yondaime Hokage_

Upon reading the letter, Naruto broke down. He fell to his feet, crying, cursing everyone and hating everyone. He knew the truth, he knew every secret about him.

Please review  
BTW Chishiki is the Japanese word for Knowledge i think, on-line translator told me, but they aren't always right .  
the next chapter are going to be done over the time frame of 10 till the graduation exam. explains the few differences iv made ect


	2. The Academy Years

I do not own Naruto

Iruka was worried. After a week of him not turning up to his lesson he went over to Naruto's house. There was a broken down door and no one had slept in the bed for a while. Panicking he asked the Hokage what was happening. No one could find him, when they tried to track him; the rain had washed away the tail. ANBU search everywhere for him. After a month of search Iruka was fearing the worst. Naruto hadn't been home for a month, to his lessons or even Ichiraku Ramen bar. The worst part to his disappearance was that no one really cared. Hokage, Iruka, Hinata, Teuchi and Ayama were the ones that truly cared. Iruka noticed that Sasuke missed him, but only due to the fact that now Naruto was missing he had to sit next to some fan-girls. It got so bad that someone was sent to the hospital with a broken nose because she refused not to move. Praying that Naruto would turn up before class started, he started to get the correct lesson equipment out. With one minute to spare Naruto came in and started to head to the back of the class at the empty seat. Only a few people seemed to notice or care.  
"Naruto nice of you to turn up, you want to tell us were you've been?" Iruka asked checking his emotion state.  
Naruto looked at Iruka smiled and replied "Nope". However what Iruka saw troubled him completely.  
What not many people know that some teachers at the academy have special training to check their students emotional state. If they felt that they couldn't handle anything they would help. Iruka was one of these specialists and in Naruto's eyes he noticed that there was pain.

Over the course of the next week Naruto's disappearance was the talk of the academy. Naruto refused flat out to tell anyone where he was but promised it wouldn't happen again. Threats, bribes nothing worked. Some fan-girls thought that he was trying to act cool like Sasuke. During lessons Iruka noticed that Naruto was working hard and studying, the only problem was he could tell it was nothing to do with this lesson. Most teachers felt as long as the demon brat wasn't distracting the other students, then this was fine. The other thing Iruka noticed was that Naruto had a locket on and some new gloves. The locket was a mystery, he seemed highly protective of it wouldn't let anyone touch it or look at it. Gossip went that it was Naruto and Sakura inside it. He had also turned the orange down a bit. It was still there but it was darker less noticeable. Iruka knew that Naruto was hiding behind a mask of happiness, but what could he do about it. If he made attention to it someone else might take advantage of it.  
All in all he acted like the old Naruto; the pranks were better than ever, he still blurted out random stuff and behaved like the fool. If he was deceiving people and acting as dead last Iruka felt that he shouldn't tell anyone, everyone has secrets.  
Over the reminder of the academy years, Naruto tried to sit by himself; if he couldn't then he sat next to Shino or Hinata. He figured they wouldn't talk to him much or try to boss him around. Around a year after he went missing he turned up with cuts over his body in the morning and by lunch they were missing. They weren't that noticeable but once someone found out then everyone started to pick up on them. Most people couldn't care less was happened to him, but that didn't stop them from talking about it. The two ideas that were floating around were that he was cutting himself, or that they were fake and that why they were missing. Both ideas pointed to Naruto wanted attention so they gave him none. When people asked him about them he came up with bad reasons, like paper cuts, training accidence, he cut himself on a ramen lid or even that he fought some ninjas off. The greatest surprise Naruto had was when Hinata offered some healing cream to him. Iruka could have sworn he saw a real smile, not the fake some he showed.

On the 10 of October the village celebrated the death of the fox, and after the children left they played their favour came. Fox hunting. Somehow they never caught naruto. When they broke into his house it was empty. What he did was sealed everything into a scroll then stayed at his father's house for the night. This annoyed everyone hunting him. Soon there was a prize reward for the person that found out where he went. He always lost them. When someone was following him he found new ways to escape and hid. Best part was this was training to avoid enemies so he was getting stronger due to their hate. When the Sandaime tried to track him using his Tomegan no justu (that glass ball he uses to track people) he failed. What no one knew was that Minato didn't want any perverts mainly Jiraiya to use that justu on his wife, so he made a seal that prevent it. Luckily for Naruto there was a spare lying round in Minatos vault so naruto took it

Over the time period Naruto learnt a lot by himself. At the age of 12 he had learnt the basic Namikaze taijutsu. He had learnt how fight like an Uzumaki, learn Uzumaki sword style in the vault now only lacking experience. He was on step two of the Rasengan, struggling to combine rotation and power. He was able to walk up trees. He was a good sealer, he could create a good range of seals, from storage seals to explosion tags to binding seals. He also found that forging was great fun and make all his own shuriken. He had made some fingerless gloves and place a storage seal on them so he could get shurikens out quickly. He hadn't come up with a name for his sword yet, but he found a phrase his father said to place on sword. Hi no kage wa sate o terasu (the fire's shadow illuminates the village). He had in his last year found a scroll in the vault for shadow clones. Which he mastered in a day.

Emotional he had changed. For a year he thought that he would stay away from people figuring that who would want to talk or help the demon brat. When Hinata gave him that cream, it took all his skill not to hug her. That was the first time someone other than Iruka or the old man had given him something and it wasn't deadly, poisoned or explosive. He had given up on finding love, being nice is one thing but loving the demon brat is another. His crush for Sakura died the same day she called him an unloved parentless monster just because he beat Sasuke at throwing Kunai .

BTW there might be bit of Kiba, Kakashi Sakura and Sasuke, but I'll try not to bash for the sake of bashing. If there is bashing there will be a reason for it.  
just to explain remember in the manga how thanks to Iruka Naruto never saw himself as the demon, that hasn't happen so atm he believes that he is the demon. Also at this point he hasn't talked to the Kyubi yet.  
Thanks for reading please review.


	3. Genin Exam

I do not own Naruto

Speach " Kage no Bushin  
thought" _Kage no Bushin_

* * *

It was day before the genin exam. Every student was given a list of what was in the exam:

Written exam  
Kunai Accuracy test  
Taijutsu Tournament  
Lunch  
Justu test, Henge and Bunshin

Upon receiving this list Naruto realised he had made a mistake. Kiba mistook the look on his face as fear, he taunted

"Whats the matter dead last, scared you gonna fail"

Most of the class laugh at this.

No way dog breath, I'm going to be Hokage one day, the only thing I'm worried about is showing everyone here to shame with my awesome skills."

"Yea right like you can beat Sasuke he's a genius" a random fan girl screamed.

"By whose standards us or the Uchiha's" Naruto calmly replied much to everyone's surprise.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked. This was on everyone's mind. Sasuke even seem interested.

"Well if you look at from our point of view then he is a genius, however most Uchiha's have their Sharingan by now, and I've seen no prove that Sasuke has one. So is he a normal genius or a below standard Uchiha?"

This statement had three responsive. The smart ones agreed but was shock that it came from Naruto

Those that didn't understand what he was talking about.

And the fan girls. The screeched insults at naruto, to the point that even Iruka couldn't fully understand. However hearing the words, unloved, orphan and loser he tried to regain control, and failed. Naruto on the other hand had a better idea. He moved towards the loudest fan-girl, which happened to be Sakura, placed a small piece of paper with a seal on it on her forehead and activated it. When everyone realised that she couldn't make a noise they all started to demand to know what that was.

"SILENCE" Iruka screamed. "Naruto what was that, is it harmful and where can I get some?"

"It's a silence seal. It basically stops any noise coming from a person. I don't think it harmful, first time I've tested it on a human. In about 2 hours it will run out or if I release the seal" naruto explained.

"Naruto release the seal, class is ending now, so you guys can get some training for tomorrow" Iruka told him.

After the academy naruto went for a walk. Hoping to fix his mistake.

"_If I went into the exam and fought like the Yondaime, then most of the villager will try to kill me as I would have desecrated his fighting style. No weapons so I can't use my sword. Can't use the Rasengan. Hopefully the seal work I've learnt will help me in the written exam. My henge and my bushin are perfect. Wait. _Naruto stopped and started to bash his head against a tree. _Stupid like I can just show off the fact i can do a Kage no bushin, it's a jonin technique too many question if do, but i cant do the normal bushin, and if i fail the bushin i fail the test. _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed in frustration. He knew that he could win one or two fights depending on who he was fighting. So the taijutsu was ok but if he failed the bushin...

"NNarrutto-kkun arre yyou allrigght, whhats wwrong?" a shy quite voice asked.

"Everything Hinata-san" was the jinchuriki response.

"Ddo yyou wwant ttoo ttallk aaboout iit" She inquired blushing in the hope she could help her crush.

"What would you do if the only way to pass the exam was to perform a justu that would get you into trouble because there is no way an academy student could learn it or get hold of it. Do i perform the justu and say screw the consequences or fail the exam, which isn't really much of an option?" naruto knew enough about Hinata, that she would always help out and never insult him. He didn't really trust her, but out of everyone he knew she was high on his trust list.

Hinata thought about it and bashfully asked " Ccaan't yyou ssay tthhat ssomme oone ttaughht iit too yyou."

Naruto smiled, " Hinata-san that is a great idea, why didn't i think of this." She blushed glad to be of help. " Can i ask you something" she nodded, " why are you so shy, i mean your a strong kunoichi when you have to be, you the only Hyuga i know that does?" When she started to mumble something, he continued "If its personal you don't have to tell me. Its just when i was five i was shy, and i found it damaged my growth. It wasn't my fault, i just had too many people insulting me and i withdraw from everyone. When i was 6 i started to shout at trees in the forest, cursing them. Soon i started to shout form the top of the Hokage faces. It might help you out."

"Hinata here" a firm voice commanded.

"Ggorumm NNarruto tthats mmy ffather, ccan wwe ttalkk toomoorow?" she sturred happy that Naruto seemed to care about her and told he about his past, he never did that to anyone.

"Sure thing Hinata-san" Naruto happily replied, "thanks for your help"

Naruto went to his father's house and studied his father's prized justu and got an early night.

The day started with the written exam. During the course of the exam Naruto realised he had spent too much time on seals and forging and not focused on important stuff like history, names, places and names of justu and what they looked like. He was surprised at the complex questions, stuff he never even hear Iruka speak off, but then again he rarely paid attention. The name of the Yondaime, some trigonometry and even stuff that he read was on the forbidden scroll. The Kunai test was easy. 10 targets at difference ranges, 10 kunai each target. So one target was equal to 10% of the test.

Naruto got an average of 9 out of 10 on each target, giving him a score of 90%. Only one person beat him and that was Sasuke on 94%. Third place went to Shikamaru surprisingly who had 86%.

The Taijutsu test was a nightmare. His first fight was against Kiba. Kiba was the second highest in taijutsu. The only two people that could beat him was Sasuke and Hinata. Though Hinata only won when Kiba insulted Naruto too much. He found a form that was suited more to his style than his dad's that was really similar but hadn't had enough time to practise it. he knew there was no way to win without showing the world his full power and have everyone wonder how much he was hiding. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Kiba yelled " Hey loser get over here, or are you too scared." Naruto smiled and entered the ring.

Kiba had a habit of insulting his foe, get them too angry to think straight.

"Hey dead last, ready to lost again" Kiba taunted.

Before Naruto could reply Kiba lunged in with a kick to the stomach. This knock Naruto back to the edge of the ring. He got up, and charged Kiba. Naruto got a good punch to Kiba's nose with a loud crack. Kiba reacted with a leg sweep which got naruto to the ground then pinned him. The only way to win was to force you foe out of the ring, knock them out, get Iruka to pass you thought or pin them on the ground for 10 seconds. This meant that Naruto lost the match. The plus side was Kiba had a broken nose, easily fix by a medic but it made Naruto happy. Naruto walked over to the side line and read one of his sealing books. Sasuke won the tournament. Hinata came second whilst Kiba was third. Kiba lost badly to Hinata for some unknown reason.

After lunch came the real exam. The last few were to gauge the Kunoichi of the year, rookie of year and to get a basic skill test for teams. The justu test were fail one and you fail the whole exam.

One by one everyone went into the side room, with friends cheering them on, wishing them good luck. When they exited they had a hitai-ate and was congratulated by everyone. Naruto was the last one to enter. No one wished him luck or cheered him on, Hinata either coughed or mumbled something he could tell.

"last but not least Naruto" Iruka said trying to but a happy turn on the exam. " I need you to perform the bushin justus, 2 henges one of me and someone famous and the replacement justu. I know it wasn't on the list but sometimes you don't get all the information as a shinobi. Any questions"

"can i use any bushin" Naruto replied.

"Sure thing" Mizuki told him

Naruto passed the replacement with ease. When asked to henge into Iruka, he did a perfect copy

"So sensei can I henge into anyone?" naruto asked. With a nod of yes he smiled rather evilly

"NO naruto not th..." was all that Iruka got to say before Naruto unleashed his Sexy justu. Iruka seeing it before suffered from a nose bleed. It was Mizuki's first time to see it, he completed fainted in a pool of his own blood.

"BAKA" Iruka screamed with tissue up his nose. Naruto was laughing

"Should i wait for Mizuki-sensei or just start the bushin?" Naruto asked

"just do it" an annoyed Iruka told him.

"Kage Bushin no justu" naruto said as he formed 5 clones. To say Iruka was shocked was an understatement

"Naruto how the hell do you know that justu. It's a jonin technique on the forbidden scroll. Not only is it impossible to get hold of but almost impossible for you to learn"

"Well someone taught it to me. He doesn't want anyone to know who he is for some reason, he never gave his name. He said my charka control sucked because i had too much or something. So he taught me an advance level. "Naruto replied hoping that Iruka couldn't see the lie.

"Naruto I know you lying and I know you too stubborn to tell me. However I need to know a few things. First are you sure that he is a part of this village." Naruto nodded. "Is he trying to use you in any way? Is he a security breach? If he caused trouble you would tell me right?" Naruto nodded again. "Right I will tell the Hokage and your jonin trainer, but unless I have to I won't tell anyone else."

Naruto was happy, he had passed the exam, and he was one step closer to being Hokage. His joy was short lived as he heard what people were saying

" I can't believe they made that thing a shinobi"

"Hopefully he'll die on a mission quickly"

"Damn the brat is armed, how the hell do we know he won't try to destroy us again, what was the Hokage thinking"

"Should have killed it at birth"

The insults stung him, he was use to them, what really made him hurt was the joy between the parent and child, the joy and pride they showed their kid at passing.

He put his emotional mask back on and went to his father's house, hoping no one had seen his pain.

* * *

phew that was a long one. Couple of things, first off for the first 2 chapters they weren't meant to have might talking in them. They were a back story, and explanation to the whole idea. There wasn't much i wanted to add before the genin exam, but had to tell. Second is the format layout better. Thirdly is that the best way to show Hinata's stuttering or is there a better way.  
Last thing is i need a name for narutos sword, im having trouble coming up with a good name so any ideas would be helpful in Japanese with English translation

Thanks for reading, Please review.


	4. Mizuki Betrayal,Known secrets revealed

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was working hard. He thought he had the Hiraishin ready to use the second step. The steps were complex but still important. He added a tick next to the first step, then read the remaining steps:  
Step 1: Learn to sense seals. This was a technique use mainly to sense explosive tags but not many people knew it  
Step 2: Teleport by looking at the seal.  
Step 3: Short range teleport without looking  
step 4: Teleport more than once within 5 seconds at close range. This was a hard one. The control needed was unnatural.  
step 5: Long range teleport  
Step 6: Teleport more than once within 5 seconds at long range. This step was the full Hiraishin.

The only problem with doing the next step was his father warning in his notes that this could be fatal. He needed a medic ninja there in case he did something like leaving a limp behind, leaving part of his bones behind, cracks, leaving organs. Naruto read about one person that tried to copy the Hiraishin, teleported, messed up completely by leaving his skin behind. This was the final straw in 3rd Shinobi war and after, it was forbidden to try to copy it, unless Minato tried to teach it to you. How could he ask a medic that hated him to help him learn the greatest justu the Yondaime made? If he tried it by himself then he could risk some serious damage. The only reason he was paying attention to the warning label was the death ratio for this justu. Realising it was late; he decided to visit the monument to his father. This was built after his heroic defeat of the Kyubi. It heroically had the Yondaime using a Rasengan on the fox.

The reason Naruto visited late was because the villagers hated him to go near. The reason Naruto visited it was at first because the Yondaime was his hero. More recently he visited it to talk to his father. He knew were Minato was buried but there was no way to enter the Hokage grave. Naruto began to recount his week.

"Hey Dad, I'm fine-ish. Compared with what I normally go through this had been quite a good week, but it could have been better. Good news I've past the genin exam. It was a piece of cake but I couldn't show off my real skills. If I moved too much like you then I'm sure someone will burn my house done again. I came dead last; then again that isn't really a bad thing. Everyone will underestimate me and some powerful ninjas were dead last. I lost my first fight in the taijutsu test; I did the justu test perfectly. The Kunai test was easy, I got 90%. I think I got a harder written exam, when everyone was talking about it afterwards they mentioned questions I never got.  
Turns out I've spent too much time learning seals and not enough history or different justus. I found a better taijutsu form than your one. It's my great-great-great-granddad's style. It's the same basics as you one but more suited for me.  
I think I'm ready for the second step of the Hiraishin, but I can't really try it. I need to gain experience but I can't risk hurting myself. What if I got shadow clones to try it? A sort of trial and error mode, that could work" he froze hearing a trig snap. "Got to go Dad, see you next week, Love ya"

With this, Naruto started to move towards the noise. Suddenly he was kicked, sent flying back.

"You know if been waiting for this, a chance to kill the demon, I've waited for so long" a voice said.

"Mizuki-sensei, what are you doing?" Naruto tried to reason as he dodged a kunai.

Without responding Mizuki threw multiple shuriken at him. Naruto waited for the pain, until he noticed that someone else had jumped in the way. Iruka

"Naruto, run, get help, Mizuki has stolen a forbidden scroll" Iruka commanded. Out of the 10 shurikens Mizuki threw, 7 hit Iruka, the worse was a deep cut in his right leg.

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto started to panic

"Demon, do you know why everyone hates you and no one tells you? It's because a law made when 12 years ago." Mizuki said trying to distract Naruto.

"NO THAS FORBIDEN, NARUTO RUN" Iruka screamed, trying to get it his feet.

Smiling Mizuki continued. "The point of this law was to prevent anyone from telling you" he paused for dramatic effect, laughing.

"That the Yondaime sealed the Kyubi into me?" Naruto responded calmly.

"How the hell did you find that out brat?"

Naruto spat out, "Everyone has secrets Mizuki-sensei."

This puzzled Mizuki, whilst he knew he could kill Naruto, he didn't have time for a game of hide and seek. He had to break his spirit then move in for the kill. Naruto was famous for being able to hide when he wanted. Suddenly an idea came to mind, smiling he continued.

"Then you know that no one will ever love you. You killed their loved ones. Even Iruka hates you, after all you killed his parents."

"STOP IT" Iruka screamed, near tears.

"If I don't kill him now then what happens when he tries to destroy the village again, he's a cold blooded killer. What do you think Iruka?"

During this time Naruto remanded silent. He knew all of this was true, slowing he was building a wall of despair around him.

"_**Wrong Kit" **_a deep booming voice came out of nowhere. _**"There are some people who care"**_

"Your right, the demon would destroy the village the first chance he got. But Naruto isn't the Kyubi. I acknowledge him as my student, a leaf village genin and future Hokage. I'm proud I got the chance to teach him."

Naruto had tears falling down his face; no one had ever acknowledged him before. Someone didn't believe he was the fox.

"you know I was gonna kill you demon lover after I killed the brat, but I think I'll do it now." Mizuki taunted as he threw a kunai at Iruka's head. Naruto broke out of his trance, activated his seal and drew his sword, deflecting the kunai into the ground.

"If you touch Iruka-sensei, I'll kill you." Naruto growled, returning his sword into his holster.

"HA HA, like the dead last could even touch me, I'll demolish you in one touch"

Naruto started the hand signs for his shadow clones. "Try it trash. I'll return it a thousand times over"

"Bring it demon fox"

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTU"

A thousand clones surrounded Mizuki. Mizuki froze, _"how could the demon brat do this"_

Half of the clones charged him. Mizuki took a good number out. Whilst he was distracted, Iruka noticed that the real Naruto and a clone started to perform a technique that didn't require hand signs. A blue spinning glow appeared in his hand.

"What the, that's impossible" Iruka said in complete shock when he figured out what Naruto was doing.

"RESENGAN" Naruto cried as he slammed his attack in Mizuki's gut. This attack sent him flying into a tree, knocking him out cold.

The shear amount of charka used, knocked Naruto out. The last things he did before the blackness took him was to use his seal to hid his sword, and ask Iruka not to tell anyone about the Rasengan.

* * *

Still need a name for naruto sword.  
Thanks for the advice on Hinata's stuttering  
I'll try to get the next chapter out in a week time. After this one i'll try to make sure every Saturday or Sunday a new chapter will be out unless i get problems.  
Any questions about it so far or ways to improve the story or writing style I'll be happy to receive. This is my first non-one off fan fiction.  
Thanks for reading Please review. Reviews help me to improve the story


	5. Team 7

"_Thoughs"  
_"Speach

I do not own naruto

* * *

Naruto woke up in a strange room, in a strange bed.

"_This isn't the hospital, nor my father's or my place"_ He though. He got out of bed and looked around for some sort of weapon. Finding none, he tried to sneak around until he smelt that heavenly smell. Ramen. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen towards the smell. Anyone who liked ramen can't be bad.

"Finally awake I see" a voice said, "go tell lord Hokage that Naruto is awake" The voice ordered an ANUB.

"Yea, Iruka-sensei, what happened were am I..." Naruto started to ramble until Iruka cut him off

"You're in my house, the doctors didn't seem to like you and since you just needed rest the Hokage said to let you sleep in my spare room. Turns out Mizuki tried to steal one of the forbidden scrolls. Most of the Justus in that one won us the 3rd Shinobi world war" Iruka limped over to the table and poured two bowls of homemade ramen up and then grabbed some toast for himself. During their breakfast the Hokage came to talk to Naruto about last night.

"Naruto, are you alright? Mizuki said some things last night." Sarutobi asked

"I'm fine jijii, I found out about the fuzz ball when I was ten." Naruto pause, "Until Iruka-sensei said those things to me, a small part of me thought I was the fox" he paused again not sure what to say, "That's why in class you seem to hide so much isn't it." Iruka said sadly. "How did you find out?" Naruto seemed to think about this before answering, "I simply put two and two together. Everyone hates me, they call me demon, say their trying to finish the job the Yondaime finish, I was born the same day the Kyubi attacked. I seem to have an unnatural amount of chakra and I heal really fast. It just made sense."

"That sword and the resengan?" The Hokage asked "The Yondaime is my idol, I want to be like him, so I tried to learn the resengan ever since I was 8. I mastered it a few weeks ago. As for the sword, well I found it" Naruto lied though his teeth.

"You found it?" Both Iruka and the Sandaime asked in disbelief.

"I was looking in the trash for food and I found it, rules simply go once it's in the trash anyone can take it and I've had it ever since" Naruto replied hoping the trash part would make them feel bad and stop asking. It worked. Iruka and Naruto after the talk when to the academy whilst the Hokage went to fight a most evil foe, worse than anything he ever fought, paperwork. Since Iruka was a teacher they got there a good hour before class.

As he went to plan his day, Naruto went to sit at the back, reading his sealing book. Next came Sasuke. Iruka said hi but Sasuke just ignored it and grunted. Hinata came just after Sasuke. "Good morning Hinata-san" Iruka politely said. Hinata replied with "G-ood m-orining Iruka-sensei." However unlike normal she stuttered less and had what sounded like a sore throat. She went and sat near Naruto.

When Naruto saw this he picked his stuff up and went to sit next to her. Her response was to blush and turn red. "hey Hinata-san how are you?" "F-ine Nar-uto-Kun" She replied, throat still sore. "Your throat sounds really painful" he grinded fox like," have you been shouting at trees? Feels really good doesn't it." Fearing her voice she just nodded. After a few minutes of Naruto continued, "so who do want in your team?"

"_Just you Naruto-kun" _She thought blushing. "I d-ont really k-now, w-hat about you" was her spoken answer. "Your stuttering less, it's nice. Anyway, as long as I get people who would respect my privacy and it's not Sasuke or a fan-girl I don't care either." At this point Iruka tried not to laugh.

At this point conversation would have been pointless as Sakura and Ino both charged in shouting they won, and ran to the desk Sasuke was on and both demanded to sit next to him. During the shouting match Sasuke retreated without anyone seeing him and sat next to Choji and Shikamaru. When the fighting came out he always sat next to these two. Shikamaru had a spot where he could lie down and sleep or see the clouds. It was the only place that allowed this in the class room. Choji on the other hand was above a family secret hideout that held food in. This was built by his ancestors, and meant he always had food nearby. Due to these simple facts no one had the strength to move them.

When Iruka got control and started to list the team, Sasuke though about his team, "_two people to get in my way. Hopefully there isn't a fan-girl, those things annoy me"_

"Team Seven" Iruka called out" Naruto" Naruto paid attention. "Sakura" Sakura muttered" I'm doomed" "And Sasuke" Naruto muttered "I'm doomed" Whilst Sakura screamed "LOVE PREVIALS"

During their hour lunch, Naruto tried to eat with both of his teammates to get to know them better. Sakura complained that Naruto always wanted a date with her, why would she eat with him and muttered some insults, Sasuke walked off with Sakura following trying to eat with him.

After lunch, whilst they were waiting for their sensei, Sasuke thought more about his team "_Sakura at the moment is useless, she would follow me around, wasting my time trying to get dates. She also seems more interested in me than training, so that will weaken the team. Will need to try to get her to grow up. Naruto on the other hand might be of some use. Whilst still a loser, he does try and is at least taking the life of a Shinobi seriously. He still does pranks, but how many students or jonins have the skill or guts to break into the Hyuga's clan house and dye their clothes bright pink without them knowing. And he seems to have gotten over his crush on Sakura. He's a mystery alright, sure he's annoying but why does everyone hate him so much. I'll have to try and find out at some point."_

After an hour Naruto stared to stop reading from his book and write down one some paper. During this time no one talked much to Sakura's annoyance. Two hours later, Naruto have a nice pile of seals, Sasuke was started to get mad that some jonin had wasted three hours of his life and Sakura was angry, she had a look in her eye that said 'someone's gonna die'. She screamed "WHERE IS HE" and threw a kunai at the door. However it was at this point Kakashi entered. The kunai barely missed him. "My first impression of you guys, I don't like you" he said, " meet me on the room in 5" He then shunshin away.

It took them around six minutes to reach the roof. When they got their Kakashi start to talk "ok, tell me about yourself, your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, any non-academy Justus and dreams for the future, that sort of thing" "sensei why don't you go first to show us how it's done, besides its polite to give your name first before asking for someone else" Naruto chuckled. "Fine my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and my dislikes, don't feel likes telling you that. I know many different Justus, I don't have many hobbies and I haven't really thought about my future . Alright, you first"

He pointed at Sasuke "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like nothing and dislike a lot of things. Hobbies are a waste of time. I know mainly fire Justus. I don't have a dream only a reality, I will kill someone and avenge my clan"

Thoughts of the rest of the team:_  
"So cool"  
"predicable"  
"Boring guy"_

"You turn pinkie" "My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are... tee-hee, my hobbies ... ha-ha, my dreams..." She started to blush more than Hinata seeing Naruto's shadow clone justu for the first time laughing perversely, until Kakashi broke her thought, "and what do you dislike?" "NARUTO-BAKA"

Thoughts of the team again:  
_"Fan-girl"  
"Annoying Fan-girl"  
"damn fan-girl, is this about that exploding lunchbox prank I keep doing to her every other day"_

"Last by not least, you whiskers" "My name is Naruto, I like ramen, seals, frogs, swords, training, pranking and other stuff. I dislike people who blame people for something they have no control over, arrogant people, and perverts. UM hobbies include, cooking, singing, sowing, gardening, training, poison making, seal making and forging. My dreams for the future is to be the greatest Hokage ever. As for Justus, I'll keep that to myself for now"

Last time thoughts of the team:  
_"Dope"  
"Wow, didn't know any of that about him, is he making it up"  
"Why do I always get the prankers. Though he did pass the first test, keeping his justu secrete. Did they ever find out how he keeps making Iruka's desk randomly disappear. Might have to keep an eye on him"_

"Alright tomorrow is your next exam, meet me at training ground 7 at 4 in the morning" Naruto was confused," Sensei haven't we already pass the exam" Kakashi smiled and laughed, "That was to select who could be a genin. Out of the 27 graduates, we expect only 9 to actually become genins. The rest will head back to the academy. This exam normally has around a 66% chance of passing though it varies from year to year. Last year 3 people passed, year before none, year before 25 people passed. My advice is skip breakfast as you might throw up. Well I've got some stuff to do, bye." Kakashi ran as experience tells him they get angry when they hear that.

**

* * *

**Next time, Kakashi's test\

next one should be out by next week

Still need a name for naruto's sword by Wednesday , need a good name in english and japanese.

Thanks for reading, please review


	6. Kakashi's Test

I do not own Naruto, face it if did then why would i be writing it for free here?

Review comment time i'll do this every 5 or so chapter

Akira Stridder  
2010-06-14 . chapter 2

yea! i hate sakura too!

I dont hate Sakura, it just at this time in the manga she's a bit of bitch its only when sasuke says she annoying that she starts to chance, whilst that hasnt happen in my story she will be less of bitch in time

Riku Uzumaki  
2010-06-12 . chapter 5

Hmmm... so you chose to stick with the canon team for Naruto, and Hinata is getting over her shyness (which is good). I also have a bad feeling about the real Genin Test that Kakashi is going to give, in fact, I am now going to predict the outcome of it all. It will be the bell test, Naruto will figure out the true meaning due to him being smarter than his canon self. While Sakura and Sasuke remain clueless, but somehow, in the end, they all manage to pass through means that are completely up to you.

Good point about the genin test too many people do that, so iv change it to something else. for a first time non-one-off i though stick with canon, the next i do will have an oc and non canon teams

FairoNeko  
2010-06-12 . chapter 5

You have a little grammar error:  
"My first impression of you guys, I don't like you" he said, " meet me on the room in 5" He then shunshin away.  
=you should had wrote meet me on the roof in 5 minute instead of like the text above  
"Why do I always get the prankers. Though he did pass the first test, keeping his justu secrete. Did they ever find out how he keeps making Iruka's desk randomly disappear. Might have to keep an eye on him"  
=it's prankster, not prankers... you mean prankster right?  
sorry if I offended you!

Nope i know my grammar sucks, doesnt bother me when people tell me

zmanjz  
2010-06-05 . chapter 4

Interesting storyline, I haven't seen one exactly like this so good job on plot choice.  
Psychology is a different manner.  
By making Naruto a student of sealing, by the time that Mizuki "spills the beans" this Naruto would be well aware both from the letter where his father says that he "Sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto" and his own knowledge of sealing, it is extremely unlikely that Naruto wouldn't have realized on his own that he is as much the Kyuubi as his gloves are the Kunai sealed within them.

Thats one of reason i decide on this plot choice. i get bored when everyone does the same thing.  
whilst the logical part told naruto that he wasnt the kyuubi, the another part him did believe that he was the kyuubi, its like when a 10 year old believes that its his/her fault that their parent leaves, 99% of the times its not, but they still believe it

Fury074  
2010-06-05 . chapter 4

It's a decent story thus far, though it could change for the worse if you decide to bash characters out of hand.

I dont like it when people bash for the sake of bashing, if the plot works well then yes i might bash a bit but never for the sake of bashing

cjcold2  
2010-06-05 . chapter 4

Nice story.  
Nice work with the downside to learning all those advance skills not helping him with the exam at all. It makes sense given the Yondaime expected his son to be a jounin before he accessed the house.  
I liked the advice from Hinata and too her. The idea of Hinata out in the woods screaming at a tree is rather amusing.  
Can't wait to see what the teams will be. Hopefully he will be able to trust his team and open up to them, there is a limit to how far he can advance on his own afterall.  
More soon please.

thnks, one of the reasons i gave him those extra skill was that at that time they were useless to him. and if he every uses some of them infront of other people then trouble will brew. Hinata screaming at a tree would be funny.

T00STr00nG  
2010-06-05 . chapter 4

Awesome chapter. But I thought Naruto would be able to use the rasegan with 1 hand since hes been practicing for a while. Also does this have to be NarutoxHinata? Its getting really old. Try someone else like Temari...I think they can have a better connection. I like the steps you made for the Hiraishin that was smart. Besides theirs no true love at the age of 10-12..Thats just bullshit they have no experience. Overall I hope its not NarutoxHinata for romance but instead frendship instead.

i chose hinata this time. this wont be a romance might add a tad near the end that after sasuke leaving, if he does. if will be friendship, bit of fluff and i agree no 10-13 year knows their true love Naruto and hinata mainly. Hinata brought up in a cold house hold, were love isnt thought of, and Naruto has never seen real love. so one-sided crush yes, true love no

HiNAPRiNCESS22  
2010-06-03 . chapter 1

Good start! =) Hope Naruto isn't as dense as he is in the animation. Can't wait for the next chapter.

He is and he isnt. basicly in the manga naruto has a goal but no path. this idea give him a goal and a path to follow. so whilst in sealing he knows more than most people, in other aspects he wont.

FairoNeko  
2010-06-06 . chapter 4

Could you make Naruto using Rasengan without clone to help on future chapters?  
I wonder what would Naruto tell Sandaime where he learn Rasengan..

Yes i will make him learn rasengan with clones, but for now its with clones. lol until i read this review i forgot to add in the Sandaime asking naruto were he learnt the rasengan, so thnks

And to everyone that comment on grammar, spelling, how hard its is to read, and stuttering, thanks for the ideas to improve my story

* * *

Naruto was at the training ground five minutes early. Sasuke was already there. Sakura got there just on time. Half an hour later, Naruto sat down and started to mediated, he focused his thoughts on what he knew about his new sensei. Upon hearing that there was a second test before they really passed, he immediately tried to find out two things. First, he went to find out any information about this test. He searched in the library and his father's house and had no luck at all. The second was the find out anything he could about Kakashi. He found out that he was always late, read porn, had a care-free attitude, somehow gained the Sharingan and was an elite jonin. He was taught by the Yondaime and was considered to be one of the deadliest leaf shinobi in active duty. The worst thing he found out was the fact that he had applied to be jonin teacher for around 10 years, however he hadn't passed a single team. Whatever this test was it was gonna be hard.

At ten am Kakashi arrived, "Sorry I'm late but I got lost on the road of life" he tried to tell them

"LIER" Sakura screamed.

"Anyway here is the test" Kakashi pulled out an alarm clock "you have till mid-day to get a bell from me, if you don't you fail and get sent back to academy. Also you get tied to a post and have to watch the others eat their lunch. You can use anything you want, if you don't come intending to kill me then you won't get a bell. BEGIN"

At this word, everyone jump back to hid, except Naruto.

"You know the other two had the right idea to run and hid for a bit, so why did you stay here?" Kakashi ask

"Not much point hiding from a jonin, besides isn't the best place to hid is where they lest expect you?" was the reply.

"True, but still a bit strange. So now what"

"THIS" Naruto cried as he threw a dozen shurikens at Kakashi. Both Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke all had the same though "_Stupid, likes that going to work"_ Instead of dodging Kakashi went to catch them, big mistake as all 12 shurikens, transformed into Naruto with a drawn sword

"What the..." Kakashi muttered as he replaced himself with a log, which was sliced to pieces. However the log had some exploding tags on it, which destroyed all of the clones.

"_Wow this guy is pretty good, shadow clones, didn't expect that"_ Kakashi though, _"then again_ he_ seems to be an idiot_"

Naruto had at this point ran towards a dropped bell and caught himself in a trap.

"Don't fall for such obvious traps, baka, if it seems too good to be true then it's probably is. A Shinobi must be able to see what's underneath the underneath." Kakashi started to lecture

"I KNOW THAT" Naruto cried.

"I'm tell you this because you don't know it"

Naruto laughed " and shouldn't you be able to tell what's underneath the underneath?"

"_What, crap kage bunshins?" _Kakashi though, however before Naruto's plan could work Kakashi was hit by some shurikens thrown by Sasuke. Kakashi used the kawarimi justu and switched with Naruto, to Sakura and Sasuke shock. Naruto's response was too exploded.

"_Clever" _Though Kakashi _"The Naruto that grabs the bell and fell into the trap was a clone with explosive tags on him. Damn it he nearly caught me out. That's what I get for being overconfident, now that's where Sasuke was hiding"_

Before he reached Sasuke, he found Sakura, to which he snuck up behind her and placed a genjustu on her, making her think that Sasuke was dying before her eyes. Upon hearing her scream and then fainting, Kakashi wondered _"was that a bit too much, no she needs to leave the fan-girl stage if she wants to be of some use. Look it's my next victim... I mean student"_

(im being lazy, this fight happens the same way in the manga)

Naruto was running, his clones had found Sakura and Sasuke. He went to sakura first as she was closer. Deciding not to wake her, he carried her to Sasuke location. When he arrived there he got some clones to start to dig Sasuke out of the hole Kakashi pulled him into. When he finished Sakura woke up.

"Damn it, this test is impossible, i think we are missing something, anyone got any ideas?" naruto Politely asked

"Shut up baka, nothing is impossible for Sasuke-kun" was Sakura response.

"Why the hell did Iruka put me this is team, I wish he was here, that way I would at least get some respect" Naruto screamed back. Thus started the shouting wars. It was however at this point some gears in Sasuke head started to turn.

"Shut it" he said with enough force to shut them up. "Sakura when people insult naruto in class what does Iruka say?"

"He says one day that baka might have to watch our backs so treat him with some respect"

"That's it, that's what we're missing from this test" Naruto cried.

"What?" Sakura responded not getting were this was going

"Sakura, we were put in a team of three so we can watch each other's back and to work together as a team. Now I don't really want to work with you two weaklings, but it looks like I have to. Just don't expect me to be friends" Sasuke explained.

"That's fine with me teme" Naruto agreed. A large smile appeared on his face "Now I have a pretty good idea"

Kakashi was bored, there wasn't much time left and no one was doing anything.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI COME HERE" he heard Sakura scream.

When he reached Sakura, he was angry. Sakura and Sasuke had Naruto tied up, they both at kunais pointed at his neck. He created a clone to head round the back of them, and then he walked in.

"Put the kunais down now or you both fail." He commanded.

"Like the council will let me fail, now give me a bell" Sasuke said.

Kakashi walked towards them

"IF anything happens to him, I will kill you and then make up a story about it, and trust me it will not look good on your part, now LET HIM GO"

Something about this screamed wrong, Sasuke talking whilst Sakura said nothing, how did they knock Naruto out without him hearing. When he took his next step forward, all hell broke loose.

Three small rocks turned into his team, Naruto grabbed him from behind holding his arms, and Sakura grabbed the bells and ran. Sasuke went to punch him. The fake team holding Naruto hostage disappeared in smoke. Kakashi however switched with his own clone, and chased down Sakura.

When Sasuke punched Kakashi and it disappeared both him and Naruto looked towards Sakura in despair. They saw Sakura on the ground with a smiling Kakashi holding the bells. Before they had a chance to counter, the alarm went off.

"POSTS NOW" an angry sensei commanded.

"EXPLAIN" Kakashi knew the answer, but just wanted them to hear them say it.

"Sensei we figured that we have to work together, so we tried to trick you into lowing you guard so we could ambush you?" Naruto tried to explain

"So if the plan had of worked who would have gone back to the academy?"

Naruto grinned, it looked evil

"Sensei we decide that Sasuke would go back" The other two nodded in agreement

"Why him?" Kakashi was shock, from what he had heard this was completely the opposite of what the last Uchiha clan would do.

"Simple, the council" Sasuke started to explain, " Out of us three I'm the only one they care about, it's unlikely they would let me fail, and besides Sakura told us there hasn't been a three man genin team ever, so we figured that you were bluffing as well."

"Clever,You guys pass. All my other teams, they didn't work together, and so they failed. Those that break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash, but those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash. That ends the test, Starting tomorrow team 7 will begin its duties."

As Kakashi walked to tell the Hokage the good new, all he hear was Naruto and Sakura screaming in joy, Sasuke just smiled.

* * *

Thanks for reading, will be naming Naruto sword soon, still need a name in both english and japanese, had some good ones just none that really pop out

Please review, reviewing improve stories for the better


	7. Wave part 1

I do not own naruto

* * *

Team 7 spent the next few months completing D-rank missions. Finding Tora, gardening, delivering cleaning. Everyone was bored completing them. Kakashi could have sworn that during some missions naruto switched himself with a clone. He knew that this team would be a challenge to teach. He remembered a meeting with the Hokage the morning before he picked up his team

_Flashback_

"_Team 7 will be made from Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." The Hokage said. "This team will be an all purpose assault team. This team will be very tricky and will be the hardest to teach. Sasuke has shown that he cares about himself, no one else. He believes that he is much more skilled than anyone else and whilst that might be true, if he continues like this he will get cocky and die. Sakura seems to hate Naruto for some reason but worships Sasuke. Naruto is Naruto. He knew about the Fox at a young age, and I know he's hiding stuff from me. He saved Iruka's life with a Rasengan. His pranks have also become smarter lately. I think he might know about his father. I want you to find out two things about him for me, first what he knows, justus and knowledge. Second his mental state, I can't ask a Yamanaka to enter his mind; you remember what happened last time someone tried that. The council might try to force you to ignore him and focus on Sasuke..."_

"_They already have Lord Hokage, I ignored them." Kakashi interrupted"_

"_Due to the nature of the team, the last Uchiha and a possible unstable jinchuriki I will have ANUB check in from time to time, and I will be demanding weekly updates."_

"_Unstable jinchuriki, from what I heard Naruto is very loyal..."_

"_That may be how long before he gets called demon once too much, what happens if he beaten again and loses it, I know he's loyal, but then again any shinobi can just snap, take Itachi as an example, one day he's very loyal then he kills his clan. Add the face he has the nine-tail fox inside him, it could get bad quickly. I love him like a grand-son but I can't play favourites and ignore the possible threat."_

_End flashback_

As of now his team was heading to the office to get a new mission.

"Jiji I want a better mission, none of these missions are giving me any sort of experience on how to be a ninja." Naruto started to demand

"NARUTO," Sarutobi screamed, "It seems you don't understand how these missions are ranked..."

Kakashi stopped listening at this point. He had been on enough missions to know this, he stated to read his book.

"PAY ATTENTION WHEN I'M EXPLAING THINGS." The god of shinobi screamed at Naruto who was explaining ramen flavours .

"Lord Hokage, I think it will be a good thing if we took a C-rank mission. We have done the required missions needed, and I think it would be good to try it" Kakashi asked. Truth be told he was getting bored watching his team do D-rank missions, at least with a C-rank he could get some practice in.

"Very well I have just the thing, a C-rank mission to escort a bridge builder to wave, bring in the client"

An old man walked in, he had a bottle in his hand and appeared a bit tipsy.

"Your letting these runts protect me, what are they gonna do if I get attack?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm a jonin, I will be able to take care of anything that bothers us." Kakashi read the mission details. "Meet at the south gate tomorrow at ten, be prepared for a long mission."

The next day to his team shock Kakashi turned up on time. Naruto jokingly tried to deactivate a genjustu, Sakura ask a question that only Kakashi should know just in case, Sasuke looked shocked, then went back into I don't really care mode.

"Naruto, were is your bag?" Kakashi asked.

"Carrying a bag and weights is too much trouble, so I sealed my stuff into a few scrolls then I placed those scrolls into another scroll to make it easier to carry." He replied.

"Good thinking, though sealing scrolls into other sealing scrolls is tricky, most people have trouble as the seals counter each other and normally you lose your stuff." He pause remembering the time his old sensei tried that so he could have any flavour ramen in a scroll. That somehow transformed into a large ramen blob. Still it tasted nice. "How much weight do you have on?"

"Lets see, I made some chakra weights, I got roughly 5kgs per weight and I got 3 on each arm and 3 on each leg. So you do the maths"

Kakashi looked impressed. He had around 60kgs on him and he could make chakra weights. Those were hard to make, only one in the town sold them, but they were order made.

"Yea right you bought them from that weapon shop, um..." Sasuke started

"You mean Heavenly weapons; I'm the guy that make it for them. Its good extra cash. I could tell you how to make them, but I doubt you understand."

This shocked the team, though Kakashi made a menial reminder to add this to the Naruto mystery book. This level of sealing was too high for someone of his level. He knew that Naruto was hiding a lot.

Kakashi decided to test his team and went though the items each member brought. Sakura had a textbook example of what to bring. So did Sasuke though he had some justu scroll and family history as well. Naruto had everything right and lots of ramen.

At half ten the client arrived. Naruto was happy to leave the village. He told everyone it was his first time leaving, but Kakashi remember the time Naruto ran off and was found in a nearby town.

During the trip, everyone found ways to entertain themselves, Sasuke read his family history, Sakura enjoyed the view, Tazuna drank some sake, Kakashi read his porn, whilst Naruto had a balloon in his hand and was trying not to burst it. When asked what he was doing he replied

"Chakra Training"

This was true to a point.

Once they reached the edge of the fire border everyone except Kakashi and Tazuna stopped what they were doing and paid attention to the area around them.

Wave was an island nation, however they owned a bit of land in the main continent. This area had only one city of important and that was to serve as a major port to and from the islands. Once they reached the borders of this area, Kakashi was surprised that Tazuna didn't want to head to the port but had organised a boat to sneak them in.

As they were heading to the meeting point, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto all noticed a puddle. This was weird due to fact it was a hot day, it had been for a week and it hasn't rained in a month. Sakura noticed a genjustu presence nearby but she couldn't find it. Five minutes late the demon brothers struck.

Naruto was puzzled about that puddle, without warning two people jumped at Kakashi and cut him in half using a weird chain which was connected to each other at the gauntlet. Team 7 froze for a second, and then countered. Sasuke leapt into action striking at one aiming a kick high. Together the brothers grabbed Sasuke and throw him towards a tree, regaining his position he twisted in mid air, feet on the tree and pushed off. At the same time he threw a kunai which broke the chain containing them.

It was at this point Naruto struck, he charge one of the brothers, forming a rasengan, in his right hand. This time he didn't need help, but it wasn't as powerful yet. He blocked the foes right hand, which had a claw on it, with his left and pushing his right arm under his left, he struck the person square in the ribs. Whilst this didn't kill him there was a nasty crack noise which indicated one of the demon brothers had a broken rib. The second brother whilst fighting Sasuke noticed Naruto taking his friend down, and made a dash for the target. Sakura got in the way with a kunai drawn, but before he reached her, Kakashi lunged in and took him down.

To say team seven was shocked was an understatement. They thought their sensei was dead, only when they noticed a cut up log were Kakashi died, did they understand. Replacement.

"Good work team. Tazuna we need to talk, lets drug these two and leave them for a team to pick up. We can make camp in a bit." Kakashi ordered.

"Kakashi-sensei why don't we seal them into a scroll that way someone else won't take them and we would waste the drugs?" Naruto suggested.

"You can do that? That pretty hard." Kakashi was again shocked at Naruto skill with sealing.

"Sealing isn't that hard, it just everyone over looks it as an inferior skill, and the academy doesn't help much" Naruto started to explain as he started his work. Whilst he was skilled he couldn't seal both of them into one scroll. Kakashi summoned two dogs to carry them back. As Naruto got up he started to walk funny.

"You alright naruto?" sakura asked. During the time they had been on team seven, she started to insult Naruto less, finding he had some skill. She also treated him more like a friend.

"Yea, just doing that and the rasengan took a lot out of me, it's mentally hard to do that, one mistake and they end up like that rabbit I practised one"

Knowing what Naruto meant Kakashi ended the conversation quickly. If you make a mistake with sealing living creature you could turn it into slush, and Sakura rather liked rabbits.

"Let's make camp here, everyone set your tents up, Sasuke find some food, Naruto grab some water for everyone and Sakura start up a safe fire."

It took them awhile to sort this all out. They quickly cooked the deer Sasuke found and killed due to Naruto's idea of using a fire justu. Kakashi commented on the events of day.

"Good work with those two ninjas today. Sasuke you quickly jump into acting, good attacks, need to improve your speed. Though splitting that chain I'm not sure if that was a good idea, on one hand, it was their main weapon so good, but then it doesn't give them much room to move, but worked out fine."

Sasuke looked the same, though Kakashi thought he looked slightly happy from the praise.

"Sakura you were the only person to stay back and defend. That really good, most genin would have charged down the enemy and forget about the mission."

Sakura looked really pleased with the praise.

"Naruto on the other hand really surprised me. You stayed back, analysed their fighting skills, and then attacked when they were weak. The most surprising thing was you using the rasengan, and had the skill and ability to seal people into scrolls."

For Naruto his face looked like Christmas had come early. Not main people had completed his skills before

"As a whole you guys are a good team. Naruto is a heavy hitter and can take a lot of damage; Sasuke is fast and does a lot of damage. Sakura, whilst you're not as strong or fast as the other two, but you have the makings of a medical ninja or a genjustu expert."

Kakashi face became serous as he looked at Tazuna.

"You lied about the mission. Tell me the truth about everything."

Knowing he had been caught Tazuna told the truth.

"Everything I told you is true except who is after me. Gato is. He has almost bought wave and rules it with an iron fist. Everything is over price because he owns the shipping trade. Taxes have gone up and there is only one thing that can end his rule. The bridge. This will destroy his grip on us and so he is trying to kill me."

After a talk with his team they decided to carry on, but if it got to tough then backup would be called or they would run.

"Sensei I have a question?" Sakura asked. "What is the rasengan and why have I heard it before? Didn't someone use it during the last war or something?"

"You shouldn't ask me its Naruto's justus." Was the reply

All three team members looked at Naruto with a silent question. He knew he had to answer or they would dig into this information, and he didn't want this getting around.

"The rasengan is an A-rank justu that the Yondaime invented." He stopped hoping that they wouldn't ask anyone more questions. He was wrong.

"So how do you know it then?" Sasuke asked.

"_Damn it what did I tell the Hokage um oh I remember." _Naruto though

"I tried to invent my own justu and I noticed that when ramen soup is pushed towards itself in a rotation it has quite a force. Shattered one of my cheap bowls. One thing led to another and I invented it, only to find out someone else had."

"That is completely like you naruto, learning justus from ramen." Kakashi jokily said. Inside he was thinking some else

"_Lord Hokage told me that he tried to copy sensei's rasengan. He's lying completely about that"_

Sakura was shocked that Naruto knew that justu, whilst Sasuke was jealous, not only was it powerful but as it didn't use any hand symbols he couldn't copy it.

Rather than comment on it they decided to leave it were it was.

The next day they reached the boat and got across fine. There was no problems.

"It's about 3 miles to my village from here" Tazuna commented

Naruto dived forward and threw a kunai into the bushes to the right. A white rabbit stumped out in shock due to a near death experience. Sakura started to yell at him until Naruto and Kakashi screamed

"GET DOWN"

They barely got down before a large sword cut over them. It impeded itself into a tree. A man appeared on the handle, crossed him arms.

"Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja, don't suppose you want to stand down and let me kill the bridge builder." He spoke.

Kakashi drew a kunai and replied

"Momochi Zabuzza, demon of the hidden mist. This should be interesting"

* * *

Took me longer to update than expected sorry about this. Had trouble writing an even story were naruto was useless or too powerful. Sword will be named and described in the next chapter so any ideas will be good. Please review


	8. Wave part 2

Sorry about the long time between this chapter and the last, iv been busy and had troube in decieding were the story should go anyway here is the next part

I dont own naruto

* * *

"Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja, don't suppose you want to stand down and let me kill the bridge builder." Zabuzza spoke.

Kakashi drew a kunai and replied

"Momochi Zabuzza, demon of the hidden mist. This should be interesting"

This was the only thing said before Zabuzza make a quick hand seal, and surrounded the area with mist.

"Defence Formation delta, protect the builder" Kakashi shouted.

From the genin point of view, they couldn't see anything but they could hear metal clanging on metal, then nothing.

Suddenly laugh sounded through the mist, then a booming voice

"Liver, Heart, Brain, Stomach or Lung, So many options. Which one should I go for?"

Zabuzza appeared in the middle of the formation cutting team 7 off from Tazuna. Laughing he swung his sword to slice the builder in half, when Tazuna, changed into Kakashi and blocked the sword.

"Clever switching the builder with yourself during the mist, though only one slight problem though, I'm not the real one" Zabuzza laughed as he turned into water.

Kakashi cursed and in a burst of speed charged were he left the builder. Seeing Zabuzza ready to kill him, he did the only thing he could think of, tackling him into the water.

Big Mistake.

Naruto noticed that the mist was disappearing. When it did he noticed Kakashi in a bubble of water with Zabuzza's Hand on it. There was also for some reason, two Zabuzza's.

"Team run, he has my trapped in here, and his water clone can't go too far from the original one. Take the builder and run." A muffled Kakashi was heard.

"I have a better plan, clone cut their legs off and let Kakashi watch." Zabuzza interrupted.

The clone smiled and walked towards the genin.

"Sasuke catch" Naruto cried before though a fuma shuriken to him. Sasuke smiled, span and threw it. This went though the water clone and straight towards Zabuzza.

"Boring throwing two at me, it's been done before you know" he said before blocking both with his large sword.

The next bit shock a few people, first team 7 and builder was shock that Zabuzza knew about the second shuriken. You see when Sasuke span he pulled his out and threw it as well. The other shock was Naruto in the water right in front of Zabuzza rubbing his sore head.

"Now that one has never been done before, nice took a classic move and changed it slightly, clever, but now what" Zabuzza taunted.

"I've got a question?" Naruto asked, "The water walking technique, I know what happens if you do it to the tree one, but what happens if you put too much chakra in?"

"Son of a B..." was all Zabuzza could say before Naruto focused allot of chakra to his feet. This repelled the water had a fast explosive rate. This cause the lake to pretty much explode pushing water to the land as well as the ninjas.

After the explosion died down, Kakashi did a quick scan of the area. Zabuzza had gone, Naruto was out, either chakra depletion or simple bashed his head against something. Sasuke and Sakura were shock at just what happened, though it was harder to notice it on Sasuke, and the builder was ready to wet himself. After a few quick orders he picked up Tazuna, Sasuke picked up Naruto and they ran the few miles to the builder's house.

The next after Naruto had woken; the team had rested and meet Tazuna's daughter Tasunami and his grandson Inari, Kakashi called a team meeting.

"First thing first, I have requested that Lord Hokage send us some backup. They should be here in a day or two. Second stay on guard, either Zabuzza isn't dead and he will try again or Gato will have hired a better ninja. I'm going to teach you the tree walking technique. Since we can't go too far from the client's house we will have to train pretty much here. Any questions"

"What if we can do the tree-walking technique?" Naruto asked.

"Prove it" Kakashi commanded. Which Naruto did.

"Dope when did you learn that?" Sasuke asked.

"Last year, you see my biggest advantage and my greatest weakness is the same thing. I have way too much chakra. Since this technique is mainly used for chakra control I decided to learn it" the blonde responded.

"Good, part of being a shinobi is learning when to help and ask for help from you team, no matter how much better or worse that you they might be. So to begin this training, until our backup arrives Naruto you have to teach Sasuke and Sakura this trick." Kakashi said with an evil smile.

After a few failed complaints Naruto stood telling them how to perform this technique. At the end of the first day Sakura could do it perfectly, Naruto used this to motivate Sasuke, who really didn't want one of his fan-girls to learn something he couldn't. By the time the backup arrived Sasuke could do it.

Team 7 was eating lunch at Tazuna; the builders were given two hours off for lunch, when an ANBU with a spider mask on walked in the room.

"Hi everybody." He said politely.

Kakashi smiled recognizing the voice and mask, whilst his team panicked, they didn't sense him approaching and Naruto threw a kunai at him.

Catching it he looked at Kakashi and joked, "Nice to see you taught some manners to your team." He then took a serious pose and voice, "Kakashi-san me and my team is here to back you up, I'm hoping that if I appear here and my team stays hidden that we can get the upper hand on whoever it is we are fighting next. "

"Nice to see you spider, I'm guessing scorpion and mite is your team" pausing to see spider nod, "nice the Arachnid shadow team"

"Arachnid Shadow Team?" Sakura asked.

Spider responded, "You know every team has a purpose. The three basic classes are scout, assault, capture. Each of these have many subclass, some even use two or more of the basic three. A Shadow team is a multi class stealth team. Now scorpion and I are old friends and when we were made into a team with mite, we decided to head with an Arachnid mask system, ever since that mission we have been know as the Arachnid shadow team."

"Why do you call yourself spider and what mission?" Naruto seemed interested.

Spider smiled, then realised cause of the mask no one could see it, and responded; "now that would be telling Naruto. Anyway Kakashi any orders?"

"If I guard the builder at the bridge, you and my team can stay here, protect the family and get some training in. If you see red sparks that means danger. Have one of you team follow me and the other you"

After lunch was over spider took the team into the back garden created two shadows clones and found out some of their skills

"So Sakura knows basic academy knowledge but has good control, Sasuke knows some neat fire tricks and Naruto is a wildcard. Let's see, Sakura, whilst I'm not very good at genjustu I do some basic medical Justus I can teach you. Sasuke, I'm ironically water and lightning basic so I can't teach you any fire Justus, but I do know something about Dojutsu so I could try to help you activate yours, but I'm not promising anything, the sharingan is one the trickiest to activate first. "

After hearing this Sakura and Sasuke took a clone and when to different locations.

"You a tricky one. You know things you not meant to, but you don't know things you are meant to. Is there anything you wish to learn?"

Naruto though for a bit and then said "Do you know any kenjustu"

Spider got a scroll out and unsealed a sword. The handle was black and thin, with silver marks on it. This was a unique sword in the fact that its handle was pretty long compared to others, and the blade was long and thin. It basically looked it a naginata, except the blade was much longer that normal.

"I know this is a unique weapon, in the fact that it's a sword, yet I mainly wield it like a staff. If needed I can hold it here and use it like a long sword though I generally don't. Whilst it's not good for stealth, if discovered I can use it to buy time or simply kill targets. As far as I know I am the only person to wield anything like it." Spider said with pride.

Naruto smiled and pulled his sword out. It's a wakizashi, a small blade designed for quick movement, designed for the Hiraishin or blocking mainly. It's light but strong. The handle was silver, with gold writing on it. The blade was around 40 centimetres again it had gold writing.

"WOW" spider exclaimed, "a true Uzumaki sword, those are rare and its beautiful, what do you call it"

"Kibo (hope)"

Spider picked up his sword placing the tip of the handle on his shoulder, with his right hand about half way down, taunting with his left hand he made a come on gesture,

"Hope, let's see if you know how to just it then" spider spoke sinisterly, place his left hand at the bottom of the hand and swung.

Meanwhile at Gatos lair.

"You failed Zabuzza, why should I give you another chance" Gato spoke with an aura of command.

"Simple I know the only person you can get to defeat them, and she will do it for free. With her backing me up is the only way to defeat that team and that damn jinchuriki." Zabuzza responded

"Who"

"She has no name except the jinchuriki killer; if you ask her to fight a jinchuriki she would do it for free"

"Find her, tell her I have a job for her" Gato commanded one of his minions

Over the next week, team 7 learned a lot, Sakura could heal any small wound or bruises now, Sasuke could activate his sharingan but he would refuse to tell anyone what spider clone did to help him out. Naruto learnt how to use a sword better. As he found out its one thing to practise forms and learn out of a book, but to spar with someone else that was completely different. Team arachnid spent some time scouting the area out to find Gato's base

At the end of week team 7, spider and Tasunami and Inari headed towards the bridge

"Kakashi-sensei why are we all going to bridge?" Naruto ask

"Because Spider's Intel says that they will attack today, the reason Tasunami and Inari is here with us, is we don't want a hostage situation, and we don't have the manpower to spare anyone." Kakashi explained.

They got to the bridge, and started to guard; spider got bored and helped out making the bridge for a while. They were getting close to finishing, they could see the mainland clearly now, and at the rate they were going they would have finished it today

"Alert, one of my clones have been dispelled" Naruto cried out. A few minutes later four figures walked into few. Recognizing Zabuzza As pre planed everyone but the ninjas and Tazuna and his family dived into the water and started to swim to the mainland.

"Hi, I'm spider who are you four?" Spider asked introduction himself looking at the rouge hunter-nin, a tall man with black hair and chakra blades, and the robed woman.

"You give your name away that quickly what kind of fool are you?" the forth one asked

"Do you see the mask and the creature on it, or are you just too dumb to notice" Spider taunted.

"Remember the plan "Zabuzza spoke," and let's forget these introductions"

At those words Zabuzza and his allies charged. Zabuzza and the woman went straight in, whilst the unknown man ran over the edge of the bridge to go under it, and the hunter-nin jumped over.

Zabuzza clashed with Kakashi, spider clashed with the robed woman, the hunter-nin was intercepted by Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura stayed with the clients, and the unknown man stopped by scorpion and Mite, who were hidden under the bridge for a surprise attack.

Kakashi went on the defence, Zabuzza was most dangerous when you couldn't see him, the plan was to keep him busy whilst and ally help out, however everyone was fighting their own foe. Scorpion and Mite fought the unknown guy on the water in hope that when fighting they wouldn't destroy the bridge.

Spider brought his sword out, and went agile. He went aggressive, spinning around wildly slashing but with great accuracy trying to figure out who she was, and what she could do, she responded without taking, but draw two blades from her robes, and blocked the attack. Her blade looked to be about the length of her lower arm. She wasn't holding them either, so they had to be attached to her wrists.

The hunter-nin had created some ice walls and was bombarding Naruto and Sasuke with senbon, Naruto was blocking most of them coming his way with his sword, whilst Sasuke was dodging them vie his sharingan. However getting tired, Sasuke lost focus for a second and was turned into a pin cushion.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!," Naruto spoke in fear, "SASUKE" he screamed, and lost it

"Yes, focus your anger jinchuriki, it makes you easier to kill" The robed woman spoke upon noticing the demonic chakra spike.

"Jinchuriki" Spider muttered, and then was blinded for a few seconds as she threw dust in his eyes.

"No you don't bitch" spider exclaimed in anger, he got his sight back after a few seconds and noticed she was running towards Naruto.

"Spider Art: ball of web justu" spider said, as he fired a ball of web towards the running woman. This got her in the back and she went to ground. Getting up she charged spider, only for him to stab her though her chest, pull the blade out then kick her off the bridge. Then he collapsed.

"Damn dust, what was in that" he muttered before puking.

The hunter-nin was in trouble, Naruto had caught him, as he tried to move from mirror to mirror, and was now trying to break the mirrors with him. Getting bored Naruto threw him into a mirror, to which he went though, and flew into Zabuzza.

Kakashi had him, if that hunter-nin hadn't of thrown himself to safe his ally, then Kakashi would have punched Zabuzza threw the heart with his chirdori, instead he got Zabuzza side.

Naruto couldn't find his foe, were was he? He did however find Sasuke body, and that calmed him out of his rage.

"Sasuke I couldn't save you" Naruto cried. As he started to pull out the needles.

"Surrender now Zabuzza" Kakashi order.

Before Zabuzza could respond a loud clapping could be heard.

"Nice one Zabuzza and you call yourself a demon. Where are the other failures, the so called jinchuriki killer and her apprentice? Not nearly as good as you though. Good thing I keep plan B in action" Gato pointed towards his army of thugs and mercs

"Kakashi I doubt that black hair kid is dead, Haku was always a softy in battle."

Zabuzza used his sword as a hold to get to his feet.

"Gato you want to know why they call me the demon of the mist, you're about to find out first hand"

But before he could charge an arrow landed in the head of a thug.

"You know what Gato, this is our county, and I'll be damned if we let you destroy this bridge" a villager cried out, reading his bow for another shot.

Naruto had started to pulled out needles when he noticed Sasuke was moving. He looked around and saw the battle.

"Dope why are you here when the battle is over there, I'm fine" Sasuke said coldly, upset he couldn't fight.

Naruto looked at him, and then walked next to Kakashi, just in time to hear the villagers threaten Gato

"Naruto" Spider spoke" you wanted to know why I'm called spider right"

Spider bit his thumb and cried out, Summoning justu.

Were his hand landed four man-size spiders appeared.

"Grubs up boys" he spoke before collapsing.

The battle was short; as the bridge wasn't completed the thugs and mercs had villagers behind them and ninja in front of them. Zabuzza slaughtered half of them, before brutally slicing Gato in half downwards. The four man size spiders ripped many thugs to pieces. In the end the villagers lost around 20 people but around 150 thugs and mercs were killed.

Team Arachnid and Sakura minus spider as he was resting, went around healing any wound they could. The unknown man that scorpion and mite fought was killed and sealed. Zabuzza and Haku were alive and locked up, however they somehow escaped and were on the lose again. Sasuke was fine, until Sakura decide she would be his person nurse, this amused everyone but those two.

Due to the damage taking by the battle the bridge was done a week later. Team Arachnid used this time to find Gato's base and loot it. Anything shinobi related was taken, whilst all the money and food was given the country. After the party team 7 and arachnid went home. It was deicide to call the bridge, the bridge of hero's, After the heroes that defied Gato to build it and the heroes that defended them

When they got home it was discovered that the villager that threaten Gato on the bridge and killed the first thug, was elected to be the daimyo of wave.

At an unknown beach

A robed woman crawled up the beach, cursing demons and spiders and leaf shinobi and anything else she could think of.

"So you're the jinchuriki killer. How would you like a job." A voice startled her

"What's the job" her interest asked.

"The organization i work for wishes to capture all the jinchuriki and use the demon to the getter good, tell me have you heard of Akatsuki?"

* * *

wow really long chapter

Spiders sword, think of the weapon in the trailer for dragon age 2

team arachnid as far as i know they are my creating same with the unknown robe woman and both will be reappearing as the current plan goes.

scorpion and mite didnt have much to do in this chapter they will get in at some point.

to answer a question about why doesnt the hokage just order naruto to tell him what he knows, this is a village based on secrets and if one of his shinobi is hidding skill then there is normally a reason for it. part of earning the head band earns trust from the village and the kage. so the 3rd trust in naruto

As for the lying as seen its slowing coming out more and more.

any question just ask, ill try to answer them

next chapter will be put up soon, hopefully,

please review, both bad and good, as they help my writing, though nothing insulting please


	9. day off and revelations

During the trip home, Naruto was bugging Spider about learning new justus and wanted to know what it was like to be an ANBU. Mite Kakashi and scorpion didn't talk that much, and Sakura pestered over Sasuke.

Entering the leaf village, they gave their report to the hokage, got a check up in the hospital and got told they could take the next week off.

Naruto took this as an excuse to practice the Hiraishin. Two days later he was deep in the woods, whilst still on city grounds, practising the justu. Naruto had come up with the brain storming idea to make his clones practise the move, then he could learn what they did wrong and fix it.

Hinata, was shouting at trees. Ever since Naruto suggested the idea, she had spent an hour shouting. Everyone had noticed a change in her, as the other day, she shouted at Kiba telling him to shut up. Then immediately placed her hands over her mouth and turned red. It had shocked Kiba into shutting up though. She was heading home when she heard a scream of pain.

She ran towards the source of the notice, to see Naruto with a broken bone and part of it sticking in his leg. Natural she fainted. She was out for only a minute, she woke up and asked naruto what happen.

Naruto was in trouble, it was forbidden to try to learn the Hiraishin but he needed some rest. Naruto knew from experience that this leg would be healed in about 10 hours without outside help.

"Hinata I was trying to learn a justu, and it back fired," he said grunting though the pain. "I need your help, I need my papers and that sword from the tree, then I need help going to the hospital."

She nodded and grabbed the sword and the papers. She froze when she saw the name of the justu.

"naruto this is forbidden, how did you get this, this is a big secret." Her clan had forced her to learn about the hokages and she knew the techniques that each of them could do.

"This is the forth hokage flash justus how do you have it." she demanded.

" I took it from his house I..." naurto tried to tell her

"Impossible, I know that it is sealed locked. The only person that can enter is the Hokage and his heirs."

'Damn if you do, damned if you don't,' naruto thought, 'well at least this way only one person will know it.'

Naruto leaning on Hinata, which made her blush a little, walk to the Namikaze estate. Naruto pushed the gates open, which shocked Hinata. Normally when you touch the gates you would be electrocuted. Entering the building Hinata helped Naruto to the couch where he layed down.

"Hinata, this is an SSS secret. The fourth Hokage had a son, and he is me." Naruto blurted out.

"But how come you have no money and everyone seems to hate you?" she asked.

"Because if I had money people would ask how I got it." he respond. Then though how to answer the next question. "I was born on the same day as the nine-tailed fox attack on the city, people think I am a bad omen or so I heard. You cant tell anyone this, as a matter of fact, no one knows I know."

the shock of this knowledge stunned her, then she remembered, "Naruto your leg"

"I heal really fast Hinata, as long as I don't move by tomorrow I should be fine. Look, despite cutting my self by ancient I have no scars." he showed her his arm.

She had noticed this before but never commented on it.  
"Could you have a bloodline?" she asked.

He smiled before saying

"There is something different in my blood alright."

Naruto swore he heard laughter at this.

"See, Hinata no more pain, and the bone is sticking out of my leg less." he said before his stomach rumbled.

"Naruto do you want me to make you something to eat?" she asked.

"Hinata you have already don't enough you don't have to if you don't want to..."

However by this Hinata had already walk out of the room to find the kitchen. Due to the fact she had spent her life in a rich house and had been in other rich mansions, she didn't have trouble finding the kitchen. She looked though the cupboards and fridge and found the ingredients to make ramen. Whilst there was other healthier things she knew he loved ramen.

Walking back to the living room, she found him reading a scroll.

Over food, which he repeated told her was some of the best ramen ever, they traded some mission and training stories. Naruto told her about the land of wave. However at eight she left having to get home.

Naruto fell asleep on the couch soon after she left. His dream was weird as he was walking though a dark tunnel of pipes. Then he found a large room with a light shinning. The room was massive, far bigger than any house he had seen, and half way across the room was a cage.

"Hello" he cried out.

"What do you want Kit" a booming voice cried out, then to Naruto shock a large fox head appear though the cage.

"Your the fox, not what I expected" naruto blurted out.

"and what did you expect, a sexy vixen, a half fox man creature, maybe a topless women?"

Naruto was stunned

"what" he muttered, then regained his thoughts. " I meant I didn't expect the cage to look life this and I didn't know I could talk to you."

"So now you know, what are you going to do, kit."

"wait, have I heard your voice before, when I was fighting Mizuki, you told me not everyone hates me. Why would you help me?"

"Before you start trying to think kit, I did it for myself. I cant escape until you die, and a emo moody host is boring. When you die, I will be chakra again and I will need to form a new body, when that happens I often take a trait of the last host. All tailed creatures do that. I don't want to go mad like Shukaku now. So a health host helps me out. Like I told all my previous host, im not going to help you, but im not going to hinder you. Got it Kit. Now its time to wake up"

And this that naruto fell off the couch and rubbed his sore face.


	10. Test plus first exam

Team 7 was waiting for Kakashi again. They were standing on a bridge about 4 miles out from the city.

Naruto was sparring with Sasake and Sakura was practising some medical techniques on a fish.

They stopped when the area became full of killing intent. Suddenly the water in the stream became a water dragon which attacked the students. Entering a formation they noticed a man wearing a robe and a full face mask.

"So the fools of this city leave valuable children alone, easy to capture and take their eyes" he said staring at Sasake. He lunged at the team whilst used a water cannon justu to knock Naruto away from the battle. A simple kick to the face took Sakura to the ground, he then threw some sleeping powder into Sasake.

By the time Naruto got back he saw the stranger take Sasake eyes.

"NO" He screamed and threw some tagged kunai at him. He telephoned his clones to the blades. As he could sense the sealing techniques on the blade he had learnt that he could create clones that appeared on the blade. It used more chakra but then again it was Naruto.

Each clone performed a rasengan and flew towards the target. The stranger used a replacement justu to move, however the fact that 5 rasengan hit each other meant that the forces were too great and the area exploded. Naruto didnt let up, he flew at the enemy with his sword drawn and attacked. He was about to attack went Sakura stopped him.

"Naruto its a test, Sasake is alright. Before the attack I sense some genjustu. I played dead to try to counter the illusion.

"Well done Sakura." Kakashi said appearing out of no were. "It is a tradision that before a team can enter the Chunin exam they need to do a small test. I think they past, dont you agree spider."

The man took off his mask to revel, a spider mask.

"Hell yes, I thought that Naruto was about to kill me. Next time you can be the target Kakashi."

"Here you need to sign these and follow the instructions. The exam is in two days time, so think carefull if you want to join."

Team 7 went for lunch at this point.

The team whilst eating was in mixed minds.

Sasake was looking forward to proving he was the best.

Sakura was worried she would fail badly and bring her team down with her.

Naruto was excited but worried as he had spent too much time learning skills that he couldnt show off.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sasake ask.

Sakura still had a crush on Sasake but was less of a fangirl, which is why Sasake could bare her.

"Im scared that I will ruin this change for you and Naruto, you guys could pass, but there is no way I could." she answered. Over the last few months she had been getting nicer and nicer to Naruto, a few times suggested a prank to pull and even defended him in front of Ino.

"Sakura, your only problem is your skills are set to help out a team. As long as we work together then what can go wrong. I mean, who else can detect gen-justu and heal us." naruto told her.

"Yea, im the skill, Naruto the suprise and your the healer." Sasake said trying to make her feel better. "If you want we can go now and teach you how to fight better?"

Sakura smiled and said yes.

"Um guys I would love to join you but I have plans." 

At this Sakura started to tease him,

"Ohh Naruto you got a date, who is it."

"I dont have a date, im doing some training with a friend." he responded sharply. Then smiled,

"Why are you complaining you get a personal lesson from Sasake alone." he expanded the alone. Then ran off laughing.

Naruto had made a deal with Hinata, she had refused to let him practise the flying thunder god technique without her there. So they would spent some time together training, Minato's liberay, had some justus that Naruto though Hinata might like.

Mean while at the Hokage office:

"So Lord Hokage I ask you and Kakashi to come here because of this" Spider said.

He threw a kunai on the table. Then continued,

"If you look at the writing it looks a lot like the 4th hokage special justu."

Sarutobi look at the kunai then passed it to Kakashi who simple said.

"Yes this is the same as my sensai kunai. We need to find out how has it."

"I know who has it. During the test eariler Naruto threw this kunai at me, then a clone appeared."

"That means nothing, I have seen him throw clones which are henged as weapons." Kakashi said.

"But the fact is he summon the clone to kunai. The Kunai wasnt a clone it was real. You know that when you use the shadow clone, they appear next to you, now with control I can create them up to a meter away from me, but he seemed to create them at the kunai."

"Then we need to summon Naruto here and force him to spill his secreats." Kakashi said.

"I can not" Sarutobi said. Turned to the window and looked out, then explained, "If it was Sakura then I could, however there is a law which means I can not ask for clan secreats. Even if I did, then most clans will rebel. I can no more ask for his secrets as I could Sasake."

"yes lord, but Naruto isnt in a clan" Spider said.

"He is" Kakashi said. At this Sarutobi turned and looked at Kakashi. "Lord Hokage, you placed him in my team, I figured it out the moment I saw him."

Spider look confused. Sarutobi look at him and told him, both of Naruto secreat, as he was not born in the city, and was brought in to server after the nine-tailed attack. Spider explained he knew that Naruto was a Jinchuriki due to wave, not would never have guessed that Naruto was the son of the 4th.

Team 7 on the day of the exam walked into the exam hall. The walk up what they though was the 3rd floor, but due to a genjutsu, they were on the 2nd. Sakura reconside this and simply motioned them to walk up another flight.

A smiling Kakashi waved them inside, where they found their chairs and sat down. Team 10 walked in and Ino charged to hug Sasake, who taking a page from Naruto book, used the replacement jutsu with Sakura causing Ino to hug her for a minute before Sakura got mad and elbowed her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING INO-PIG" She screamed, whilst some of the guys were trying not to laugh.

This started an yelling match between the two of them, until Ibiki and the exam tester walked in, and Ibiki screamed over the two of them,

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS."

Everyone sat down.

"Now this test is simple. You have 30 minutes to answer nine question. Every time you are caught cheating, then you loss a point. If you get three point as a team, then you are thrown out and fail. After the 30 minutes you will be asked the final question. START"

By the time he said start, the exam helpers had handed out all the papers.

Naruto looked around, he Hinata to his left and a unknown nin from somewere. The questions were impossible to answer, the only one he knew was a sealing question. Which was considered a Jonin level. He though on how to answer them.

Sakura knew most of the question, she knew she had six correct, and the rest she made a clever guess.

Sasake simply used his sharingan to copy the movement of Sakura's arm.

10 minutes in Naruto had an idea, he focused his chakra, and created a clone, outside the hall. During the reign of the 4th he had secretly placed the receiving part of his jutsu in many important places, this meant he could get anywhere instantly. The clone went to libery and make seven more clones. Then each of them work on answering one question.

The clones dispence when they found the answer. Naruto completed the exam with five minutes left.

"Pens down. Exam is over." Ibiki said. At this the helpers swarmed and grabbed everyone's paper and placed them in a pile.

"The tenth question is a make or brake question. If you get this wrong then you and your team will fail. So if one person get it wrong then you all fail. If you fail then you can never do the chunin exam AGAIN." to this people shouted how unfair it was." MY EXAM MY RULES," he screamed then continued," however if you dont want to risk it then you simply leave and try again next year but if you leave then your team will leave."

There were forty teams, out of this 14 the teams left. Because Hinata had more confidence she never raised her hand. Due to this Naruto never made his speech which made more people stay.

After a five minute gap, he smiled and said to everyone that they past. Before he could answer everyones shock faces, someone jumped though the window and threw two kunai at the wall which held up a banner that said Anko Mitarashi.

Ibiki shook his head and said,

"Damn it you early."

Ignoring him she introduce her self and told everyone to head to the 44th training ground.


	11. The second exam

Getting there before them, she told everyone the rules.

"Today your test is to get to the centre of this forest. There is a tower there. To enter it you need two scrolls, and you are only getting one. There are 7 heaven and seven earth scrolls and each team is getting one each. That means only half of you can pass. You have six days to reach the tower. If you look inside the scroll before you get to the tower, then you fail."

She looked over the teams and saw a mix bunch. There were some how all three rookie teams were there plus Guy's and some older team from the leaf that she didn't recognise. There was a sound team, a sand team, two rock, two water, a steel team and a grass team. She had a funny feeling about the grass team, but she didn't know why. The last team was three sponsor ninjas. Sponsor ninjas were ninjas that did not below to a village or a county, they were independent. Often called merc nin, they worked for who ever had enough money. They were mainly used when countries needed someone to hit another county with nothing leading the attack back to them. They often joined in on the chunin exam so they could get more fame and more jobs.

One by one each team entered a tent to pick up their scrolls. The minute they picked their scroll up, they were taken to a gate around the forest.

Team 7 was planning on how to hid their earth scroll.

"Ok what if we sealed it into something?" Sakura ask

"We could but what?" Naruto responded.

"How about the same place you keep your sword hidden, if you don't use it then they wont know you have one." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled at this, and drew a seal on his sword to store the scroll. He then placed it back and using his fathers seals, it disappeared. The only people that knew he had sword outside the team, was Hinata and the Hokage.

"Yes but then we need a decoy just in case someone over power us" Sakura said. However before anyone could respond the gates opened and they ran in. They ran for a mile before hiding, just in case someone tried to rush their gate. They hid in a hole under a tree, Sakura placed a gen-jutsu over the entrance that made it look like the tree had no hole.

"Ok, we need to find someone with a heaven scroll, how do we do it.?" Sasuke said. None of them were trackers and this meant that they had a big disadvantage.

"What if we tried to find team 8, they are a specialized tracker team?" Naruto suggested.

"The problem is still finding them" Sakura responded.

"Worse comes to worse, we could make a lot of noise to draw a team in then simply beat them." Sasuke said. Sakura gave him a look saying don't be stupid .

"What if I swarmed the forest with shadow clones then if I find anyone I can find out what they have." Naruto suggested.

"By the time your clone finds us then wouldn't they have moved?" Sakura ask. Naruto then explained the secret of the shadow clone, that what one clone learnt, when he dispelled every clone plus him, knew what that clone learnt . He found this out ages ago, when he decided to preform a prank on a teacher. Naruto had talked to him, been in plain view of people, and he had a clone set up the trap. He some how knew what the clone did. He read up on the clone, as his father had a scroll explaining how to create one, and it told him that he would learn what they learnt. No one did find out that Naruto had add some pink dye to the guys showers.

Naruto created 100 shadow clones, and they scattered in different directions.

Without waiting they decided to find the tower, whilst waited for the clones to find someone..

Hidden in the forest Kabuto was waiting for Orochimaru.

The second he spotted him, he knelt and greeted Orochimaru.

"My lord, is was unable to do my mission in the first exam. Two of the girls wouldn't shut up and I couldn't get a word in. Your plan to get me put doubt into team seven failed."

"That's alright Kabuto. I wish to see the strength of the Konohagakure's new ninjas. Your team will make sure they make it the next stage. Attack the other teams and find a way to give them a clone. Since I want half to pass, then they will need to do the preliminaries. I need you to eliminate seven teams. I need a heaven scroll, give me yours. You are to leave team seven alone, so tell my sound team to leave them alone.. I expected more teams to pass the first exam, so if anyone fails or leaf team fail, I will kill the person responsible. You have your orders."

With that he waved Kabuto away. Then summoned a snake to find team seven.

That night Naruto's clones hadn't found anyone yet, so team seven was hiding. They were sleeping in a tree with one of Sakura gen-jutsu hiding them. It was Sasuke's turn to watch over and make sure no one attack them. Suddenly a figure tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

Sasuke jumped forward drew a kunai and entered a defensive stance.

"Sasuke, nice to meet you" he said. " im not going to attack you. My name is Orochimaru."

Sasuke froze, he knew of Orochimaru of course, and knew he was no match for him.

"If your not going to attack me what do you want?" he asked. Keeping his stance defensive.

"No need to enter that stance Sasuke, and there is no reason to have an explosive tag on it. I want to help you kill your brother. Your brother has attack me and annoyed me so much I want him dead. however I know that there is no one more powerful than an Uchiha, and if I was lucky enough to kill him, then you would hunt me down right." He lied through his teeth, whilst he wanted to test the strength of Sasuke, he knew that he couldn't risk hurting him or his team. He also hope that Sasuke would fall into his trap. He knew Sasuke as vain and hoped would take the bait.

"I can give you more power that you ever hoped for. You can be more powerful than anyone." Sasuke face lit up at the prospect of power.

"What do I have to do to achieve this power?" he asked, lowing his stance.

"Simple, stay still." Orochimaru said and then lunged at him, sinking his teeth into Sasuke neck. The seal was completed quickly, and Sasuke felt week.

"It will take time for your body to get use to your new power." Orochimaru explained. "If you use this power in-front of your teachers then they will try to contain your power, tell you that it is corrupting you. That is a lie, they are jealous and want it themselves. Do not tell them or show them this power, unless you have to. The last person I gave this gift to, the hokage has sealed it, so she can not use it."

The look on Sasuke face said everything to Orochimaru, he knew that now he controlled him. Soon he could come looking for him for more power. Chucking a heaven scroll to match their earth scroll he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke, grabbed it and woke the other two up.

"Sasuke, its still dark why are waking me up." Naruto grumbled.

"I just caught a single ninja from grass. He tried to sneak by, but I caught him. He didn't want to risk a fight, so he gave me a heaven scroll, so he could pass by. I thought as we have a set we should drive towards the tower." Sasuke lied.

Naruto and Sakura if they were not tired they would have celebrated.

"I knew there was a reason you were on this team." Naruto joked. Then stood still. Sakura asked what was wrong. Naruto said nothing. He had felt a strange seal nearby. It felt like that it came from Sasuke. Because of his seal training to learn the Hiraishin jutsu, he could sense the chakra seals. Naruto decide that he was just tired and stressed due to exam and was feeling something that wasn't there.

They spent three days trying to get the tower, Naruto clones warned them from danger, and they simply slipped round any traps.

When they got to tower the spent two hours trying to figure out what to do. They had entered a room, which had no door. They decided that as opened up both scrolls. Naruto cried out that they were summoning scrolls and they needed to put one on top of the other. An ANBU with a spider mask appeared from a cloud of smoke.

"Hi guys, took your sweet time to get here." he said then took them to their room. A simple room with three beds, they had to wait until the final day before leaving.

They spent the last two days waiting and sparing without chakra. The only teams there was the sand team, and the steel team. Both spent their time in separate areas. The sand team gave Naruto the shivers for some reason. He had a gut feeling to stay away from them.

The next teams to enter was team Guy, then sound team, then team 10, then team 8. Since there was only seven pairs, some jonin were sent to find the other teams to tell them that the exam was over..

After the last team entered, they assemble in front of the Hokage

"Congratulation on passing the exam. Now we have a lot of very promising genin hoping to become a chunin. Now we have 21 people here, and that is too many for the final exam. We have a lot of very important lords coming and we do not want to waste their time with too many battles. So we will be having a preliminary before the third exam. Each of you will fight and the winner will more to the final exam. Now the chunin exam was created to try to replace war between the villages. When you fight in the final exam you will be showing the world the strength of your county. Strong ninjas will attract more jobs to their village, thus increasing their money. When you fight, you are fighting for your county. Now Hayate Gekko will be the proctor for this preliminary."

He sat down on his chair.

A cloud of smoke appeared and reviled a sickly looking man with a sword on his back.

"Hello," he paused to cough,"the rules for this exam are simply. There is only one rule. You can not in-danger the spectators. If you do, you will fail. Killing is allow, however we would prefer it if you didn't. I can and will step in at any time to end the fight. When you name is called you will enter the arena. You will start on my command."

The screen announched the first fight

Choji Akimichi vs Hachiro Mori:

Choji was tempted to give up. He knew that he was no match for anyone here, his team got here on sheer dumb luck. They found a scroll whilst walking in the forest. He was about to give up, when his sensei, Asuma Sarutbo told him,

"If you fight then I will buy you lunch"

Choji jumped into the arena, and the female of the steel team jumped into the ring. The kunoichi was wearing black robes, with a mask. She had a sword on her back and stood with her hand on her sword handle.

"START" Hayate said.

Choji used his Multi-size technique then the human bullet tank.

Hachiro smiled and jumped. The technique was powerful but he had no control over it. Choji flew towards the Hokage who had to jump out of the way.

"Choji, you threatened the spectators, you lose."

Asuma face palmed and just said

"That was embarrassing."

Choji upon reaching the spectators stand was yelled at by Ino.

"What the hell was that, you looked like an complete loser."

Choji didn't care, he knew that he had gotten further than he should have gotten.

The screen announced the second fight

Sakura Haruno vs Asuka Mori

Asuka entered the ring. He was wearing black armour with a short sword on his back. His face was covered except for his eyes.

He made a few hand symbols and a gen-jutsu battle started. Neither of them moved. Sakura tried to counter his illusion. It took three minutes before Sakura, fell to floor crying and declaring she lost.

They both went up to their respected areas. She refused to tell anyone what she saw, but people knew it had disturbed her.

Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga

Neji smiled whilst Hinata had a face of fear.

The battle was a straight down Juken fight. Hinata went on the defensive, whilst Neji attacked striking everywhere. It was quick and tough to watch, as they didn't have to hit each other to cause damage. The battle changed after five minutes when Hinata entered a difference stance, and tried to kick Neji in the nuts. He block it with his right hand, but Hinata leapt off the ground and with her spare foot kicked him in the face, she fell to the ground whilst Neji stumbled back with a bloody nose. At this Hinata raised her hand and declared that she lost. She couldn't move her left arm, and there was bruises all over her. Her sensei, team and Naruto congratulated her, as they knew that this was the first time she had gained a good hit on Neji and had caused him some injuries.

Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi

This happens like in the manga.

Tenten vs Dosu Kinuta

Dosu quickly used his Melody arm, which caused Tenten to lose balance. This caused her accuracy to disappear and as she had lost her advantage, she quickly surrendered.

Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzka

(Before this fight start, I will im not going to bash Kiba, but he is going to do something stupid, every clan has one flaw, Hyugas are traditional to a flaw, Uchihas are arrogant, and Inuzka rarely think before leaping but every clan has good points as well. So no hate mail from Kiba fans please)

Kiba was happy, he knew he could beat Naruto easily.

The fight started with Kiba lunging at Naruto hoping to beat him in taijutsu only. Naruto was trying not to use anything that Kiba hadn't seen yet in the hope he would have an advantage in the next round. So he went on the defence. Naruto jumped back, throwing paper on the floor, each bit of paper had writing on it. One of the papers landed on another and it exploded. Naruto smiled. Kiba threw some kunai but he didn't have enough to destroy all the tags. He used the fang over fang. The swirling caused the paper to fly up in the whirlwind and exploded around Kiba as he was still flying at Naruto. Naruto dodged but was too slow and Kiba grabbing his locket.

"Is that all you got dead-last" he said before kicking him, keeping the locket, whilst Naruto flew under the stand that the leaf ninjas were on. The necklace string broke, and Kiba continued trying to taunt him.

"Lets see what's inside this, bet its a picture of Sakura" upon opening it he was shocked to see who was inside it.

"KIBA YOU ARSEHOLE" Naruto screamed, then threw 50 kunai at him. He then summoned some clones at the kunai to hold Kiba and Akamura. During this the killing attend was high. Everyone that knew his secret was scared he could let the demon lose. Gaara smiled and watched. This made the sand team nervous as Gaara never looked like that before

Then a swirling noise happened, and a bright light as Naruto charged up a rasengan. The people there old enough to remember the 4th or fought against him that didn't know Naruto could do this, look on in shock as 10 Naruto charged and struck Kiba with a rasengan.

There was mutters on how he could do that. Hayate ended the fight. Kiba was on the floor holding his chest. Naruto in silent grab the string and the locket, and went up to the balcony and sat down. He then tried to fix the string, but it was completely broken. In silent, with tears he still tried, until Hinata and Sakura went each side and place a friendly arm around him. Sakura then took her necklaces off, and offered Naruto the string. He smiled, thanked her then fix his locket.

Whilst this was going on the next match had started and finished.

Ino Yamanaka vs Sasuke Uchiha

Ino surrendered instantly as she knew that she was no match for Sasuke.

Gaara vs Rock Lee

Same as in manga

Everyone was in shock. Gaara had crippled Rock lee.

Kankuro vs Shino Aburame

Shino let lose the swarm, which attached themselves to Kankuro. Suddenly the thing on his back jump out, and Kankuro exploded. Shino threw some kunai at the thing that was moving. It turns out Kankura had entered the ring, and swapped place with his puppet. The thing that exploded was a puppet.

Kankuro took a kunai to the arm, but he charged at Shino, to get close.

Both fighters used something else to fight, Shino his bugs and Kankuro his puppets, but both had lossed their main fighting style.

Kankuro tackled Shino and went though him.

"What the hell" Someone cried.

"You really think I sent all my Kikaichu at once," Shino said, appearing from the shadow. As the bug clone turned into a swarm of flying Kikaichu.

Kankuro knew it was over and gave up.

The three people left all hoped that they would get the veto to the next round.

Zaku Abumi vs Nai'os Roke appared on the screen.

Temari had a smile of happiness as she didn't have to fight.

Nai'os was wearing light armour, and had a katana on his back.

Both combatants jumped into the arena. Nai'os drew his sword and went on the offensive, Zaku however fired burst of sound at Nai'os causing him to fly back. Nai'os got to his feet charged again trying to dodge the attack. When he knew he couldn't he made a few hand symbols and struck the floor. A maze made of walls of earth trice the high of Kakashi appeared in the battle.

"That's cool isn't it Naruto" Sakura said, turned to look at him when he didn't reply. "Where did Naruto go?" She ask. There was no trace of him. Hinata turned around and had a quick face of anger.

"I told him not to use that" she though. The only way he could have gotten out was to use the flying thunder god, though Naruto wasn't skilled enough yet to use it like that.

The wall of earth meant that the sound waves that Zaku emitted were not as useful. Nai'os went stealthy. He appeared out of nowhere and struck Zaku. A light cut on his arm, but it still meant he had trouble moving that arm. Zaku then started to hit the wall hoping to destroy it. However Nai'os took advantage of the sudden light burst and smoke, lunged in and chopped Zaku left arm off. The proctor quickly ended the fight, in Nai'os favour before he could get the killing blow in.

The victors went to the front, and was told that they had a month to train, and then they would fight in a knock out tournament.

The fight list was as follows:

Fight A Sasuke Vs Gaara.

Fight B Naruto Vs Neji

Fight C Hachiro Vs Asuka

Fight D Nai'os Vs Shino

Fight E Dosu Vs Temari

Fight F Shikamaru

Winner from A would fight B, Winner from C would fight winner from D, the winner of E would fight F.

The winner of AB would fight the winner of CD, and E would get a veto. Then the three left would fight each other if they had time, and who ever won both the most would win.

The second Naruto could, he had teleported out of the room. Just to a special area outside, then ran towards the hospital. Due to his mood, he hadn't noticed that he had just just the flying thunder god to leave the arena.

He entered Kiba's room, and sat down next to him in silent, not knowing what to say.

Kiba was fully awake, all he had was a broken arm and few broken ribs. He saw Naruto entered and tried to think on how to apologise.

"I'm sorry," both of them said at the same time. Then paused.

"Kiba, I shouldn't have reacted like that, can you please forgive me. I was so angry, I need let him out, its just that is all I have of my parents but I was wrong to let it out on you." Naruto apologise.

"You have done nothing wrong, I was trying to make you angry to make you lose your form, and I said and did the wrong thing. I should be the one apologising. Please forgive me."

"How about we were both wrong, we both apologised and we both forget it." Naruto said. Kiba agreed and shook Naurto's hand. At this point they were friends again, both forgetting the troubles they had caused each other.

"What the hell did you hit me with by the way?" Kiba asked.

"Its a technique called the rasengan. It was one of the moves the fourth used. I was able to replicate it." Naruto said smiling.

Kiba was impressed.

"I think I will be betting on you in the next round, who are fighting?"

"Umm" naruto said, scratching his head. "I left before they told me, I need to get this off my chest."

Kiba called him an idiot and told him to get back. As Naruto was leaving, Team 8 entered.

Kurenai was puzzled, until she saw the smile on each of them. She figured out why Naruto was here.

"Naruto you missed the end of the fights, Shino won, that ninja from steel Nai'os won, and that kunoichi from sand got the veto. I think your fighting Neji, next. You need to go talk to Lord Hokage. He needs to talk to you." Kunenai told him.

As Naruto headed to the kage tower Naruto felt like after today, nothing would be the same again.

Naruto entered the office of the third.

"Hi old man, how are you?" Naurto said.

"Naruto, you missed the end of the fights.

I need to know something. This is not an order, I am asking you. You need to understand that." Hiruzen said, face showing he was serious. Naruto nodded.

"Do you know who your parents are?"

* * *

I wish to thank people for their comments. I have gone over my work and had tried my best to improve my spelling and my grammar. I have also tried my best to go into more detail. However my spelling and grammar is not that good. I have also tried my best to fix a few plot-holes in my previous chapters. The biggest one is why Hiruzen didn't demand Naruto to tell him what he knew. I hope everyone enjoy this chapter and please review.

Btw i am looking for a beta reader if possible


End file.
